


Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Казунари думал, сможет ли он стать ястребом?





	

Токио утопал в жёлто-оранжевом свете заходящего солнца. Яркие сияющие лучи обнимали стройные высотки, блеском отражаясь от панорамного остекления офисных зданий. Огненный диск падал за горизонт так медленно, словно и не хотел уходить, но Такао казалось совсем наоборот. Он сидел на крыше уже около трёх часов и неотрывно смотрел в небо, медленно сменяющее оттенок с нежно-голубого на розовый, а затем — на золотистый. Поодаль изредка пролетали птицы, размашисто разрезая воздух сильными крыльями, и Казунари думал, сможет ли он стать ястребом. Сможет ли когда-нибудь так же высоко парить над городом вдали от шумных улиц и перекрёстков в этой безмятежной успокаивающей тишине, позволяющей освободить разум и просто наслаждаться бесконечностью удивительного мира вокруг.

Глаза уже не первый раз щипало солёным воздухом: Такао забывал моргать, восхищённо упиваясь этим ощущением умиротворённой отрешённости. Он зажмурился, смахнул рукавом выступившие слезинки, проморгался и, сцепив руки на коленях, вновь устремил взгляд на линию горизонта. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что он вот так проводит каждый свой вечер уже на протяжении месяца, наверняка окрестил бы насмешливым «романтик».

А может, он и вправду романтик, просто никогда не задумывался об этом?

Но теперь это уже не так важно. Романтику в лучшем случае осталось жить не больше двух лет.

«Неоперабельная опухоль головного мозга» — так звучал диагноз врача после проведённого обследования. И тогда всё встало на свои места. Оказалось, Казунари действительно нравится провожать закат. И, вопреки мнению друзей, он вполне способен получать удовольствие от ничем не обременённой тишины. И что коллекционные карточки, которые он так старательно собирал, легко можно выбросить из окна девятнадцатого этажа, а затем с улыбкой наблюдать, как они кружатся в медленном полёте.

А ещё… что он любит Шинтаро.

Это открытие терзало не больше трёх дней, после чего очередным летним вечером вместо прощального рукопожатия возле дома Мидоримы Такао уверенно приник к мягким губам, ласково обвивая руки вокруг чужой шеи. Он не боялся. Он знал, что поступает правильно.

И, когда перебинтованные пальцы робко коснулись его щеки, — понял, что не ошибся.

Тихий скрип двери почти не привлекает внимания. Такао не смотрит на часы — Шинтаро всегда пунктуален. Мидорима подходит со спины и садится на нагретый бетон прямо позади, ближе прижимая за пояс к себе и втягивая носом аромат апельсинового шампуня. Всегда аккуратный и консервативный в одежде, он всё чаще надевает свободные джинсы и футболку, чтобы вот так проводить с Такао время на крыше. Время, неожиданно ставшее таким ценным.

— Я попросил, чтобы пиццу привезли через час, — уже привычно сообщает Шинтаро куда-то в затылок. Через час солнце зайдёт. Казунари устало вздохнёт и сможет вернуться в дом, мысленно отсчитав ещё один прожитый день.

— Спасибо, Шин-чан, — Такао накрывает обнявшие его руки своими и подаётся назад, откидывая голову на тёплое плечо. Интересно, какую пиццу на этот раз выбрал Шин? Он всегда так беспокоился о здоровом питании, а теперь никогда не отказывает Такао в глупой детской прихоти вместе поесть фастфуд. Считает это одним из последних желаний?

Казунари хмыкает с лёгкой улыбкой и, расслабляясь, прикрывает глаза. Он смирился с комом досады и разочарования, щемящем в груди. Смирился с тем, что многим мечтам так и не суждено осуществиться. 

Если бы его сейчас спросили, он бы ответил, что счастлив.

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт.

Они просидят так в тишине до звонка службы доставки, и всё, о чём будет думать Казунари следующие несколько минут — какую пиццу сегодня выбрал Шин.

Он будет есть с наслаждением, будет смаковать каждый кусочек, грустно улыбаясь кружке горячего сладкого чая. Он не знает, что через пять месяцев впервые увидит Мидориму плачущим и смеющимся одновременно. Он не знает, что на повторном обязательном обследовании выяснится, что полгода назад произошла чудовищная ошибка лаборанта. Ошибка, известие о которой станет самой радостной новостью всей его жизни. 

Такао совершенно точно попадёт на школьный выпускной.   
Такао совершенно точно совершит кругосветное путешествие на велосипеде.   
Такао совершенно точно будет жить.


End file.
